Sinnoh Rock
by Pearlshipping Forever
Summary: Ash, Gary, Paul , and Drew. have finally started their life long dreams to be a famous rock band, but there is only one problem and that is Ash's confidence, When a chance meeting happens and the group are reunited with the girls the have crushes on can Dawn help Ash shine or is she going to cause Ash to fall. Contains Pearl, Contest, Novel, and Old Rival Shipping,
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW, I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS SHOWN IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO THE BANDS AND SATOSHI

The Characters

Ash- 18, Lead Singer, Secondary Guitarist  
Gary- 19, Bass  
Drew- 19, Drums  
Paul- 18, Lead Guitar  
Brock- 22, Manager  
Sunnyshore City, Sinnoh, 10 p.m

We are back stage of the Sunnyshore Stadium where we see a group of young men

" Shit, we have ten minutes until were on" the raven haired teen said looking at his band mates with hazel eyes wide with shock.

" Relax Ashy-boy we got this in the bag, all we have to do is go out there and play our best songs and leave" Said a brunet Suddenly a stage director came into the room to tell them five minutes.

"I don't know if i can do this Gary..." the raven haired boy said looking at his best friend while putting on a simple denim jacket. Garry looked at his friend with concern in his eyes, never in his life has he been this nervous and now it looks like he was going to breakdown before the show even started.

" Ash listen to me man where going to do fine, now come on lets go Drew and Paul are waiting for us outside" Gary said grabbing Ash's wrist and pulling him out of their dressing room to the simple hallway that led to the stage. Drew and Paul were already waiting for them both in the hallway and were looking excited.

"Can you guys believe it were doing our first gig!" Drew said flipping a lock of his green hair out of his eyes.

" Of course man lets give them a hell of a show" Gary said looking back from Ash to Paul excited.

" What song should we start off with, I wouldn't mind starting off with Psycho" Said Ash getting a nod out of all three of his friends.

"Guys lets go you being called on now! Make me proud." said a tan skin man with brown hair and squinted eyes.

Ash and the others nodded and took the stage and got their equipment ready. Ash gulped and took his place in front of the mike.

"Hello Sunnyshore we bring you all the way from the Twinleaf town.. lets hear it for Ash and his band." The announcer said to the crowd which hearing this only screamed

"Hey there Sunnyshore thanks for having us, our first song is a song we like to call Psycho"  
Ash nodded to Drew and he began the beat followed by Paul and Gary. Ash took a deep breath and began.

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn_  
_She can make everything magical_  
_But she tied one on big time_  
_And it makes me wanna rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young_  
_When everything was like a loaded gun_  
_Ready to go off at any minute_  
_And you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_  
_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the paranoid psycho_

_She lays down on the sidewalk_  
_Never very analytical_  
_She is something simply beautiful_  
_Reappear when you feel magical_

_To back in the days when we were young_  
_When everything was like a loaded gun_  
_Ready to go off at any minute_  
_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the paranoid psycho_  
Ash then began pointing at the crowd and continued.

_You're the one, You're the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_  
_You're the one, You're the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_  
_You're the one, You're the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young_  
_When everything was like a loaded gun_  
_Ready to go off at any minute_  
_And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the paranoid psycho_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_  
_Who is the paranoid psycho_

_You're the one, You're the one_

Ash stopped singing just as Paul was sustaining his last note. The crow was shocked at what they heard it was good, the stadium erupted into another chasm of noise cheering on the band to sing more. Ash looked at his band mates and grinned.

"Ok guys our next song is..."

Time skip 11:45pm

" Thank you Sunnyshore and goodnight!" Ash shouted as they left the stage, the boys went down the same hall way towards the exit where they were stopped by Brock.

" Hey guys good show tonight nice way to start off your first ever concert, now before you head to the mansion there I want you to stop and get something to eat somewhere. Brock said and he bid the boys farewell.

Ash and the boys got into the car and headed down the road and entered a small diner where their show was being aired. It showed Paul getting into a guitar solo, and then Gary throwing his shirt off to the crows as Ash facepalmed. Suddenly a blue haired waiter popped up.

Hello my name is Cress and I will be you waiter for the evening may I ask if you guys made up your minds yet? " Cress asked with a notepad.  
"Yes I will have a Coke and a burger and chips please" Drew said  
"I'll have a Pepsi and a Steak please" Gary said while winking at some girls behind him.  
" Just some water and Salade" Paul said bored.  
" Ok I will have a Coke with a triple cheese burger and a deluxe order of fries" replied Ash who couldn't wait for his food. Cress wrote down the order and walked off leaving the trio to wait.

Ash looked out the window and saw a group of girls waling over to the diner,two brunets one with cerluan eyes and the other with green , one with orange haired, and then he froze he started to look at one of them who had blue hair but she also had eyes to match, her skin was a pale creamy color and she had a great smile.

Gary was the first one to follow Ash's gaze and smirked until he recognized the girls.  
"Guys its May, Leaf, Misty and Dawn." Gary said as Drew looked and Ash began to hide behind his menu hoping Dawn wouldn't see him.

Gary knew why, Ash had a major crush on Dawn and he has had it ever since they went to school together but Ash would never get the courage to confront her about his feelings. Gary looked at Dawn and noticed she was wearing one of their bands shirts but unlike the others that had the whole band on them this one only had Ash on the front and just the name of the band on the back. Drew looked at Gary and smirked yes Ash was their friend but his lack of confidence is what got the best of him sometimes. Paul just rolled his eyes and then an idea came into his head he motioned for Gary and Drew to get closer to talk to them with out Ash hearing.

"If we can get Ash to confess to Dawn then maybe his confidence would be boosted and we would have better shows." Paul said as Gary nodded,  
"Yeah I hear you Paul but how are we going to get them to come over here without Ash knowing." Gary replied as Drew just smirked and said,  
"Easy with May's temper" then all of a sudden Drew just shouted out "Hey look its April!..."

The girls continued down the road as May stopped turned around with eyes of fury only one guy called her that and that would... "DREW ya grass head my name is not April its May spelt M A Y, if you keep calling me..." May stopped her rant as she noticed who she was talking to and smiled, "Drew, Gary, Paul, Ash!. How are you guys we were just at your concert you were great!" She said giving them all a hug in greeting.

"Thanks May, we have been doing fine that was our first major gig here in Sinnoh and..." Drew began but he was interrupted as the girls came back to find May.

"May you got to stop being so distracted what could've happened if we kept walking and left you here to flirt with... ASH" Dawn Squealed

TBC  
_

**Ok so this is my first story involving songs so nice criticism would be nice,, the next chapter for my other story is almost done but.. the story is going to change a lot thanks to Phoenix emailing me corrections and helping me with new ideas and showing me a lot of mistakes. so anyway the shippings in this story is Pearl, Contest, Oldrival, and Novel... I think Novel is the one with PaulXMisty.**

**Any way thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"ASH" Dawn Squealed with wide eyes before hugging him with blush kissing her cheeks. Gary, Leaf, Misty,Paul,Drew, and May quickly left the scene leaving the two alone.

"Mum... hey Dawn whats up? Ash stuttered full on crimson but returned the embrace, he was sweating and he was really pissed off that the guys left him alone.

" Well nothing much Ash me and the girls were just at your concert and now we... THEY DITCHED ME!" Dawn said with fury in her eyes at the fact that her best friends left her alone with Ash so now she wouldn't have help if she screwed up she cleared her mind and continued her conversation " Well anyway Ash how are you and Pikachu doing I haven't seen you since Pewter High at the graduation ceremony when your band was announced an you performed you first song."

Ash laughed at the comment those were the days when he didn't have to care about what the others thought of him, he only cared about Dawn and music, now its if the crowd liked his songs and if they liked him as singer. Pikachu and him were way closer back then, because of the rules during concerts there was a anti-Pokemon act stating that no trainer or coordinator may enter the stands with pokemon with them. When Pikachu heard this he was very upset and that he would not talk to Ash for days it was only when Ash bribed him with ketchup did the mouse finally open back up but he was still upset about not being able to go with them.

" Dawn we are fine the band is doing great after our tour in Kanto this was our first big gig inside Sinnoh, I hope the audience loved us I really don't want to get a bad response from this."

Dawn looked at Ash thoughtfully when she realized something "Ash do you have any new songs? I would love to hear one" Ash looked at Dawn thinking about a new song but all his recent ones has been about her and he never showed them to the guys because he was embarrassed by them. "Please Ash... I really want to hear you sing" Dawn's eyes started to get teary and she began to pout and at last Ash finally remembered one song he made for soldiers out in war and decided but he decided not to sing to them."

"Fine Dawn I will sing one song for you but I don't really think its any good, Ash began but Dawn quickly shook her head.  
" Ash your a great singer now come on start it off" Dawn said  
"Ok here it goes" Ash replied taking a deep breath and he began the song.

Hello mother it's been long,  
I'm still here fighting, be proud of your son,  
My friends are dying, and I just wanna come home.

The stars are under a different sky,  
Your prayers must be working cuz I'm still alive,  
This place is so cold and I just wanna come home.

I'm fighting, I'm bleeding,  
I know what's coming but I'm still breathing,  
Not giving up, not losing love,

Not running away, I'm not afraid,  
I'm miss america, my miss america,  
When does the fighting end, wheres does the freedom begin.

Hey there love how have the kids been,  
Wish I could be there to tuck them in,  
But freedom is calling while your tears are falling.

He looked at Dawn when he sang this part wondering about the future and starting to get nervous, but as he looked into her eyes his nerves disappeared and he sung even more strongly.

I've seen lines broke in two,  
Through these eyes red white and blue,  
I know why I'm here still I just wanna go home.

I'm fighting, I'm bleeding,  
I know what's coming but I'm still breathing,  
Not giving up, not losing love,

Not running away, I'm not afraid,  
I'm miss america, my miss america,  
When does the fighting end, wheres does the freedom begin.

My hair stands on it's end,  
Chilling thoughts as I defend,  
Running for cover take cover my brother,  
To die another day as that man I yet waste.

Hey there son it's your time to go,  
I'm so proud more than you'll know,  
But freedom aint free and now your just like me.

I'm fighting, I'm bleeding,  
I know what's coming but I'm still breathing,  
Not giving up, not losing love,

Not running away, I'm not afraid,  
I'm miss america, my miss america,  
When does the fighting end, wheres does the freedom begin.

Ash began to drown out getting softer and softer

Where does the freedom begin.  
I'm miss america, my miss america,  
When does the fighting end, wheres does the freedom begin.

Ash ended the song and just looked at Dawn who had her mouth open in awe.

"Ash that was amazing!" Dawn said while Ash just started to blush nervously from her response.  
"Wow, thanks Dawn you have no clue how much that means to me to hear that you approve." Ash said looking around for a few moments to see if he can find Gary or the others but no such luck.

"Well it looks like they are not coming back so I guess I will take you home" Ash said and Dawn began looking all around for her friends but didnt see them either.

"Thanks Ash that would be nice"

As Ash and Dawn left a group of six people were seen with their mouths opened and eyes wide with shock.

"You see what I mean, Dawn can be the thing that changes Ash and makes him more confident in himself" Gary said as the others nodded their heads "now the question is what other songs is Ash hiding on us?". Paul just shrugged his shoulders without caring that much.

"Well we have known each other for a longtime now Gary, maybe Ash isn't hiding anything from us" Drew said as Gary just arched an eyebrow.

"So where the hell did that song come from, he did not make that one up on the spot cause it usually takes him weeks to write a song." As Gary said this Paul had an idea. "Guys I think I know, one time when I was in Ash's room he quickly hid a notebook from me, now if I was Ash that would probably be where I would write my songs as well."

"Whatever Paul we have to find a ride now back to the mansion because of Drew's brillent plan to bail, now we have no ride." Gary said

"Hey! Why don't we just call Brock to come get us and explain on the way." Drew said while looking at the girls wondering " how did you guys even get her did you drive or what?"

"We walked here from the concert we have no car here because we were flown in to see you guys play" May said nonchantly then turning to Gary and Leaf who have not said a word to each other at all and said "you guys broke up before Gary went away Leaf it wasn't his fault that Ursula kissed him everyone knows that she is a bitch that wants to get to Dawn by screwing with her life its time to bury the hatchet"

Gary and Leaf just looked at each shrugged and just walked out of the diner to find Brock who was waiting and all he asked was "where is Ash, Oh..." as he looked at leaf and the pieces finally came together. Brock like the rest of the group could see that Ash and Dawn liked each other very much but only one of them acknowledged those feelings and that was Dawn, Ash was just confused about it so he wrote songs about her that he has shown Brock, Dawn liked Ash ever since he saved her from Conway that night in the park when he and Ash were singing the paper work together for Brock to be known as the manager, while they were finishing up Ash heard Dawn's scream and ran off to find a battered and bruised Dawn trying to escape from an enrage geek who they soon found out to be Conway who ran before the place came after Ash kicked his ass and shouted at him to leave and if he ever saw Conway near Dawn again he would kill him.

Brock just thought in his head " Things are going to be a little confusing for a while I better try to hold back on their concerts so the personal drama can be over" and with that he drove the groups all back to their respective places.

TBC 


End file.
